(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for determining a target physical server to which a virtual machine is migrated, and especially deals with a migration method and an apparatus for controlling migration of a virtual machine by taking characteristics of various applications into consideration.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a server consolidation by operating a plurality of virtual machines on one of physical servers is prospering. By means of the above server consolidation, a coupling between an application in a system and a physical server in which the application is to be executed becomes weakened, and a more flexible system configuration is becoming possible.
In the server consolidation, a live migration technology of moving a virtual machine to other physical servers without stopping the system under operation is used for maintenance, load sharing, and power saving.
For example, if a virtual machine on the server is moved to another server by the live migration, system maintenance without stopping the hardware becomes possible. Further, load sharing will become possible if a migration of a heavy load virtual machine to a more highly efficient server is carried out. Also if low load virtual machines are brought together to one server, power saving will become possible by dropping the power supply of the unused server.
However, it is very inefficient that an operator judges whether a virtual machine should be migrated to another server for load sharing or power saving. Therefore, automation for migration of virtual machine is desired.